Departure
by It's a dream
Summary: Zuko found out about his father's punishment, and runs away for his life. He find out he's on a ship that goes towards the Southern Water Tribe. How will things go out now? And what happends when a reunion happens? - Three-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, maybe I wished I did though.**

**Chapter 1: Departure**

"What are you- ?"

"Shh!"

Two children ran behind the curtain. The youngest of them Azula pulled her older brother with him.  
>She slightly opened the curtain so they both could peek inside. They watched the conversation between their father Ozai and grandfather Azulon.<p>

_"Father, you must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. __After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home? But I am here, father, and my children are alive."_

_"Say what it is you want."_

_"Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. __Use me."_

_"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun!"_

The flames in the chamber started to glow harder. Zuko's eyes widened as he watched the scenario from afar. He got scared and had the urge to ran away as fast as he could. But his legs stopped him, to scared of what was seen. All he did was just standing still, like a part of him demanded to know what was going on. While his other part said he had to leave now, and told him it wasn't safe.

"Your punishment will be strict and it will fit your crime. You will have to carry this out on your own." Azulon growled angry at his second born son.

Prince Ozai who still kneeled down nodded a little and waited for his father the fire lord to clear his punishment.

"You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own!" he snarled at him.

Zuko at this point felt like his world just got exploded into tiny pieces and fell slowly to his knees.  
><em>No way.. why would grandfather say such a thing? <em>

Azula at this point smiled slightly, enjoying the thought of being free from his brother and becoming an only child.

"…" Ozai went silence for a while. As if he was slowly understanding the meaning behind the Fire Lord's punishment. "Yes father, I will carry out this punishment." He stated.

Zuko tried to stand up as his legs where shaking like a person who was nearly frozen.  
>He slowly leaned against the wall, trying to handle the situation he was in. He searched for a resolution, but he couldn't find one.<p>

Azula turned to Zuko and grinned. "Aww, don't worry Zuzu! Good luck in your next life, I'll be waiting for you!"

Zuko glared at her. "Are you crazy? Don't you know father is going to_ kill _me?" he whispered in a threatening way. But all Azula did was grinning.

"Your dismissed!"

He heard his grandfather's last words, then turned around taking a last look at her sister who was literally waving him goobye and gave it on a run._ I don't wanna die yet! My life just started!  
><em>He yelled at himself in his thoughts. He couldn't even believe his father would do that to him in the first place, wasn't he his royal son?

After he picked up a traveling bag and went to his room to get himself some clothes and a bit of food, he started to run towards the entrance of the palace. He pulled a cloak over his royal Fire Nation clothes and walked towards the gate, where he of course had to met up with his mother.

"Zuko? What are you doing?" Her mother asked her as she noticed the cloak her son was wearing.

Zuko smiled slightly. "It's nothing," at the thought of never seeing his mother again, he ran towards his mother for the last time and held her tight. "I love you, mom."

Ursa smiled at the kindness of his son he inherited from her and her grandparents. But felt a displeasure at the way he said those words. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

_Seems like mom isn't informed about father's punishment yet. _He thought, he suddenly remembered how much time he still had left before he gets burned to death by his father. "I-I'm going towards town! I want nobody to recognize me so that's why I am wearing this. Can I please go?" Zuko begged her.

Ursa hesitated for a moment, but she knew her beloved son was thrust worthy for these things and thus agreed. "Sure sweety, but don't stay away to long okay?" she said as she stroked through her son's hair.

"Thank you.. mother." He said and ran off.

Her mother then noticed the traveling bag her son was carrying on his back and started wondering why he would bring such a thing with him. After watching Zuko running off, she started walking towards his husband..

xoxoxox

_"I am so sorry.. mom.."_

He lied to his mother for the first time, he knew he wouldn't be back for his own safety, but still felt bad for lying to the only person that loved him dearly.

Zuko ran across the city and ran into the direction of the harbor. He knew ship's would leave this area and would go to another nation.

_"We are about to leave in a few minutes! Where are the load of boxes? Bring them here now!"  
><em>  
>It was a soldier. This got his attention and he searched for the load of boxes the soldier meant.<br>He looked all over the area for loads of boxes, only to find out that he stood next to it.

This was his chance. He opened one of the boxes and jumped in it to hide himself.  
>He kept himself quiet and felt that someone picked up the box he was in.<p>

"What is in here anyway? " A crew member asked.

"Rotten fish.. It's a surprise for the Southern Water Tribe."

_What? Eeew! _He looked around and tried to held his breath because of the stinking smell. _Fish is the first thing I need.. Ugh..  
><em>  
>xoxoxox<p>

It's been an hour..

_In that hour he thought how things would be at home right now. Was father already searching for him? Did mom found out something was horribly wrong?_  
><em>Did Azula informed mom and dad?<em>

He shook his head. "Maybe it's time to leave this stinking place.." Zuko whispered to himself and slowly opened the box he was in. He examined the room and jumped out of the box.  
><em><br>_He opened the door of the room and ran outside in a sneaky way. _Where am I going? _He asked himself.

Then a sudden vague memory from the harbor reminded him.  
><em><br>The Southern Water Tribe..  
><em>  
><strong><br>This is my first avatar fanfic ever. Just love the series! English isn't my mother language so it probably sucks a lot. And just reminding you that Zuko is as old as in the flashback's of "Zuko Alone". Yeah I made a little twist in the story. This time his mother didn't got banished, but Zuko banished himself for his life. yeah, that's pretty much it. Next time: The Southern Water Tribe. Please review~**


End file.
